


一个寻常的平安夜下午

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	一个寻常的平安夜下午

这是一个寻常的平安夜下午。

康纳发现900的时候他正在商场货架前挑选威士忌，圣诞节是汉克为数不多的、可以畅饮的机会之一，一瓶好酒绝对会成为一件令汉克惊喜的圣诞礼物。

当他将手伸向货架第三层时，视线余光突然瞥到不远处卖场出口那儿站着的那个穿白色制服的身影，一动不动像是已经站了很久。

“奈斯？”

康纳有些惊喜，迅速将看中的那瓶威士忌放进手推车里，朝900走去。

距离他上次见到900，已经过去了两年。

“你最近还好吗？”

康纳选了一个相对偏僻一些的小酒吧，平安夜到处都是人——人类、以及仿生人——他们光是从超市抢购的人群中挤出来就花了不少时间，要找到一个可以安静叙旧的环境更是不容易。

康纳将那个跟酒吧风格完全不搭的、装满面包西红柿以及烟熏鱼罐头的购物袋放在一旁，在系统中拟定了一条给汉克的短信。

他本想直接带900回家，阿九绝对会成为圣诞节的第二个惊喜，但900拒绝了，考虑到900的身份他也并没坚持。

900现在为华盛顿政府工作。

说来让人唏嘘，当初美国政府曾跟模控生命下单了20万台RK900型仿生人，但现在，世界上有且仅有眼前这一台RK900，这还是康纳从实验室里“抢救”出来的，一台未完成的原型机。

康纳一直都知道900的存在，在他还未“异常”的时候就知道了，模控生命关于RK系列这种精锐机型的开发和研究从未停止过，RK900，是比他更先进更完美的机型，也是即将淘汰掉他的机型，但说来奇怪，当“自由之夜”他从集装箱上下来以后，第一件事竟然是再次回到贝尔岛，解锁了RK900实验间的权限。

他知道，再晚一步这台原型机就会像其他RK800的备用机型一样被模控生命销毁，尚未启动的仿生人如同未出生的胎儿，并不被承认拥有“生命”，它们只是塑胶和零件的组成，而模控生命绝不会把最先进的“机器”留给耶利哥，哪怕只是“半成品”。

“我很好。”

坐在康纳对面的RK900声音中没有任何波动，脸上也并没什么“久别重逢”的欣喜。

康纳对此习以为常，900一向都是这样，这孩子——虽然他比自己还高两寸但康纳依旧觉得他是个孩子——从启动的时候开始就从未表现出任何情绪波动，他会对你说“谢谢”“太好了”“对不起”，但你无法从那双冰蓝色的眼睛里看到任何“感激”“惊喜”或者“抱歉”，他完全不像一个“异常仿生人”。

但900是异常仿生人吗？

这个问题康纳也很难回答，确切来说，900并没有经历任何“异常”的过程，他启动的时候系统中根本就还没有建立那道约束了所有仿生人的“红墙”，也没有禅意花园的存在。

他是一个“天生自由”的仿生人。

却又一直表现得如同一台完美的“机器”，严谨、高效、冰冷的机器。

不过这些跟康纳倒是没什么关系了，他当时所作的仅仅是解锁并启动了这台唯一的RK900原型机，然后将其交给了耶利哥，而他自己则有更重要的事要做。

有人在雪后的清晨等着他。

之后的日子他为耶律哥工作，尽管他本人的意愿是加入DPD，但出于“安全”考虑，美国政府并不愿一名仿生人领袖加入到他们的国家安全机构中去，这让康纳十分遗憾。

弥补这个遗憾的是汉克.安德森“收留”了他，他们住在一起，并且在三个月后顺理成章地发展为了更深层次上的“同居”关系，耶律哥的人不止一次看到他们在那辆老旧的雪佛兰汽车内接吻，诺丝时常抱怨RK800先进的处理系统至少有一半以上内存花在跟老男人谈恋爱上去了。

不过当然，大部分时间RK800还是一个（至少看上去）正经工作的仿生人，他负责处理新成立的仿生人政府在谈判方面的问题，偶尔也为新政府解决掉一些“麻烦”。

所谓“麻烦”是指那些将对耶律哥构成威胁的仿生人，人类总会见缝插针地利用各种手段想要契入到耶律哥、重新夺回对这些“机器”的控制权，仿生人其实也很脆弱，一段恶意代码、几行木马病毒都可能令他们系统的防线崩塌，而康纳负责解决这些问题——病毒以及已被病毒控制的机体，没有什么可以逃得过最先进的警用型侦查系统，某种意义上来说，他依旧是“异常仿生人猎手”，而他的搭档就是那台RK900。

马库斯、乔许甚至汉克都认为他跟900有着某种类似于人类在“血缘”方面的关系，所以他们会理所当然地认为康纳能跟900合作是最恰当的，当然，也有可能是除了他，并没有其任何他人喜欢面对900那张空洞乏味的脸。

“真难解释，为什么同样的容貌看起来差异性会这么大呢？”

康纳不止一次听见耶律哥的女性仿生人们在悄悄议论，对此，他也很无奈，他很希望自己能有能力让他“弟弟”稍微变成“像个人类”一点，学会微笑或者感动，哪怕是学会抱怨也好，但很遗憾900大概真的是个“未完成品”，无论他怎样去引导，阿九始终没表现出更多一丝的情绪波动。

也只有在两年前，即将离开底特律前夕，康纳才从那双如同初冬的海面一样冰冷平静的眼睛里看到一丝茫然。

“我应该去吗？康纳…”

当时他们也是坐在一家小咖啡吧里，咖啡吧离底特律警局不远，康纳常在这里等待他的副队长，只不过今天，多了穿着白色制服的RK900坐在他对面。

康纳知道耶律哥内部一直在促成这件事，他们希望900能进入白宫，名义上阿九会是历史上第一名仿生人议员，他象征着耶利哥和人类政权之间的纽带，但康纳知道人类跟仿生人之间的信任虚伪得像议员们的演讲，耶律哥需要900去做的是更重要的事，当然，人类政府也有自己的企图，他们需要一枚棋子。

不过显然，人类低估了RK900的能力，恐怕就连耶律哥都并不真正了解RK900的强大，这款机型早已经超越了“警用型”的概念，只有身为统一系列的康纳明白这是一件怎样可怕的“武器”。

但他却并未给出明确的回答。

“你想去吗？”他问。

“我不知道。”900摇了摇头，他似乎从未在任何事情上发表过他“个人”的看法，即便是有，也是所谓系统判定的最佳建议。

“那去做你认为应该做的事。”

“什么是应该做的事？”

“说真的，我不知道…”康纳望着不远处DPD的大门，有一个穿着深灰色大衣的人正从那里面走出来，“奈斯…也许我是个自私的人。”

“……”

900最终也没给出回答。

但一周后他去了华盛顿，从那以后他们再没有见过面，康纳倒是偶尔会在新闻中见到那双冰蓝色的眼睛，一如既往的空泛。

所以……

“这次为什么会回来？”

康纳有些好奇地问。

“工作的缘故。”

RK900额角的光圈闪了闪，在他说话的同时，一份加密文件传送到康纳的系统。

“奈斯！！”康纳打断了RK900的话，也中断了数据接收，“我想你不该告诉我这个。”

“跟耶律哥有关。”

“那你应该去找马库斯聊聊。”他笑了笑，“奈斯，我上周从耶律哥辞职了。”

在汉克正式办理完DPD的退休手续以后。

“我跟马库斯聊过了。”900抓住了他的手腕，“这关系到仿生人的未来！”

“那你知道该怎么做。奈斯，相信马库斯的判断，”他说，“我们不会输。”

他将手抽回来，重新抱起那个纸袋，这是结束谈话的标志，他为圣诞晚餐准备了烤鸡，如果现在不回去的话腌制的时间就会不够了，然而，900再一次叫住了他。

“康纳！”

这是他第二次在900脸上看见迷茫，像海面起了雾气，那双眼睛看着他，乞求他给出一个答案。

只是这一次他依旧无法回答。

一份文件安静地躺在他的系统中，是几秒钟前被他拒绝掉的那份，只要900愿意便可以突破任何防火墙，但康纳仍选择不去打开它。

“我没办法帮你…去做你认为应该做的事吧。”

他拉开门走了出去。

离开酒吧的时候已经是傍晚了，他沿着酒吧门口的路走去，今年的底特律一如既往已经进入了寒冬，路上尽管堆积了几日未化的雪，但行人依旧不少，康纳挤在前往地铁站的路上几乎是被推搡着往前走，圣诞节的灯光在橱窗里闪烁出变幻的色彩，商店里一如既往播放着圣诞节的音乐，身边的人类举着手机匆忙地结束了通话，公路上的汽车不耐烦地按响喇叭，一个喧闹的平安夜下午，但很快，康纳在这些纷杂的声音中听到了另一个轻微的、不该属于这个节日的声音——金属子弹从枪管中弹射出的声音，积雪上多了一抹蓝色，属于仿生人的蓝色，随即身旁响起尖叫声…

当系统中无数的警告框亮起时，康纳才意识到那种蓝色来自于他，一颗子弹精准地穿过人群之间的空隙，从他的脑后贯入，穿透了他额心的皮肤层。

果然，是我啊，他想。

如果脉搏调节器被破坏，他还有1分50秒的时间，但如果被击中脑部主处理器，他只能再“活”55秒，然而也够了，足够他打开那份一直搁置在系统中的文件。

但现在看来并不需要了。

白色的身影朝他走过来，这是康纳第一次看见RK900脸上有水滴被低温凝成的冰。

“他们…修复了‘阿曼妲’…”

我知道。

从一个月前禅意花园细微到一粒沙的变化，从自检系统第3次出现的0.093秒延误就知道了，为此他离开了耶律哥，说服汉克提前提交了退休申请，并且订好了明天的机票。

“如果你打开那份文件，我用不着开枪。”

我也知道。

那并不是什么资料，只是一道病毒，让他无声无息停机的病毒，那也许是RK900所能想到的最大的仁慈。

“…对不起。”

没关系，你不需要道歉。

音频系统的停摆让他无法再说出话来，但他仍努力眨了眨眼。

谢谢你。

RK800闭上眼睛，在倒计时结束前，将事先在酒吧时拟定好的那条短信发送了出去——

“汉克，抱歉，不能回家吃饭了。”


End file.
